rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Group
|Enemies = *Salem's Inner Circle *Cinder's Faction *Ironwood's Group |Headquarters = Mobile |Status = Active |Leaders = Ruby Rose |Members = *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Oscar Pine |Former Members = |Theme = Ruby-Theme |Founders = }} Ruby's Group (unofficial) is a group consisting of Team RWBY, JNR and their allies that the show follows in their battle against Salem and her forces. Background Following the Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY was scattered by the battle; with every member going into their separate ways. Without Ozpin to guide them, Ruby Rose and the remaining members of Team JNPR formed Team RNJR to travel to Mistral in order to bring justice to Cinder's Faction for attacking Beacon. History During their travels, Qrow Branwen followed RNJR, unbeknownst to them, protecting the team from any Grimm along the way. Qrow made himself known to the team when RNJR was attacked by Tyrian Callows, who had been sent to capture Ruby under Salem's order. Ruby and Qrow defeat Tyrian, but Qrow is poisoned by the Faunus' stinger, leading the group to rush to Mistral, stopping to face the Nuckelavee in the abandoned settlement of Kuroyuri, where they were rescued by the Mistral police force. Days later, Qrow meets Oscar Pine in a bar, introducing the boy to the group. Oscar explains he is the next incarnation of Ozpin, who reveals himself to his former students. In Haven Academy, the group met Leonardo Lionheart and planned to ambush the Branwen Tribe to recover the Spring Maiden. Later, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long joined the group after having arrived from the Branwen Tribe's camp using Raven Branwen's Semblance to transport them to her brother. The group was ambushed by Leo and Salem's forces in Haven, who planned to steal the Relic of Knowledge from the Academy in order to complete their goals. In the ensuing battle, Yang discovered Raven was the true Spring Maiden, and convinced her to take the Relic, preventing the Fall of Haven. Two weeks later, the group attempted to travel to Argus in order to secure the Relic in Atlas, but were forced to briefly separate into two groups through a train crash, where RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar were left to hike to the city, meeting Maria Calavera. There, the group discovered the truth about Ozpin and Salem through Jinn's recounting of their past, which led to Ozpin sealed himself away in Oscar's mind. Due to Caroline Cordovin unwilling to let the group take an airship to Atlas, the group were forced to steal one and fought Cordovin's Colossus and Adam Taurus. After arrival at Mantle, the group was briefly arrested by the Ace Operatives and taken to Atlas Academy. There, they learned and later began to work alongside James Ironwood and his group in preparing the Amity Communications Tower to tell the world about Salem. Team RWBY and JNR, due both their bravery in reaching Atlas and fighting in the Fall of Beacon, were given their Huntsman licenses, allowing them to formally take on missions around the Kingdom, while aiding the Project. Upon discovering Salem had infiltrated Atlas, the group actively participated in trying to prevent Tyrian from framing Ironwood for various killings, and later in attempted to peacefully suppress riots in Mantle by trying to negotiate with Robyn Hill. Following Jacques Schnee's election, the group attended the banquet at the Schnee Manor as one of Ironwood's guests to serve as additional witnesses in his defense in case they had to be called on. Members Allies Image Gallery Official Graphics Vol7 wanted notice.jpg|A wanted notice of Ruby's Group Screenshots - Volume 6 V6 09 00050.png Category:Organizations Category:Article stubs Category:Atlas Category:Team RWBY Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists Category:Ruby's Group